


Out of Character

by pujiiiiib



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, anyway here i am, sharing fanfics with friends is so hard, what i posted on lofter got blocked for the 6th time when editing this, when ava is not that rational and restrained, yes after they saved sara
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pujiiiiib/pseuds/pujiiiiib
Summary: 剧歇期命题作文1.0 - Peachy(剧歇这一年里打算和国内粉丝玩的游戏)-但如众人所知，恋爱关系是场探索旅行。爱人的Ava Sharpe远不止理性与克制。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Out of Character

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然一直都有在小心屏蔽制度但这次六连崩还是好伤心 失去分享的快乐  
> 会陆续搬运中长篇 打扰了!!

在两个人之中，Ava总是更理性又克制的那个。

比如说，你看，她为Sara准备的回归派对也正儿八经地极有仪式感，若是反过来——算了，Sara不愿设想，一年多异球分离已经让她受够精神伤害，不需要再多这一种恋人受折磨的模拟情景。

但如众人所知，恋爱关系是场探索旅行。

爱人的Ava Sharpe远不止理性与克制。

-

经过刚归队那几天的泪目相望一言难尽后，队员们在Sara周围的言行模式总算渐渐恢复正常状态，不再小心翼翼避开话题，开始能接着她的话头说起玩笑话。这也有Ava的功劳，Sara在某天晚上意外听到了女朋友在书房里给船上小队成员开的絮叨小会。 **——可爱。**

但说起她的女朋友，

**Ava是变得有些黏人。**

这个发现花了她一些时间，前任时间管理局局长在掩饰自己的欲望方面相当在行。撇开见面时仿佛八爪鱼附身的涕泪呜咽画面不说，之后一大段时间里Ava都表现得像从前一样，只是盯着她的时间更长些，眼里像装了星夜下的湖水，盈盈地望向她时仿佛Sara是什么了不起的宝贝。

让Sara心有所感的是某天晚上。

他们顺利解决了Sara归队后的第一个小任务，队员们嘻嘻哈哈打着趣，早早回到各自隔舱休息。告别了用蹩脚借口与John离开飞船的Zari后，她们安静地靠在制作台边，Sara裸露的手臂紧贴Ava，手掌也被握着把玩。天知道她有多怀念眼下这种，和女朋友一起出任务后的放松时间。

但在一整天东奔西跑后，长时间站立仍然不是个好决定，Sara拉开两个人的距离，想反握住Ava的手把她拖回房间，却先被后者急切地使力阻止。

“我以为你会想回去休息的？”她转身端详Ava的表情，希望知道最近困扰着女朋友的事情——有时Ava确实像心里藏了什么。

“唔哼。”她被Ava慢慢拉到面前，搭在手腕上的手顺着手臂上下抚摸，最后落到Sara胯上，引着她又靠近一些，“你真好看，和我再呆一会儿。”

**啊，这是怎么了呢。**

“甜言蜜语，奇怪。——这位更好看的女士，要我来猜猜你在想什么？”

Ava皱了皱鼻子，耷拉着眼睛与她对视，Sara笑嘻嘻地摇头，“拜托嘛，我们回到隔舱，还有很多在一起的时间，你可以看一晚上的。在地球上站一整天真的有点不习惯。”她犯规地用了撒娇口气，Ava貌似一本正经的表情以肉眼可见速度垮掉。

“像我说的，因为你真好看啊。你知道工字背心在你身上有多辣的。”Ava的目光在Sara胸口停留了稍长时间，然后转移到她脸上，“我可以亲亲你吗？”

**耶稣。上帝。圣母玛利亚。全世界的各路神明。**

**哦。**

Sara踮起脚尖在女朋友嘴角啄了一下——与她的身高问题完全无关，是Ava的高跟鞋确实有些过分。“我们不是早过了这样需要问询的阶段吗，嗯？傻瓜。”

Ava吸了口气，声音打着颤，听起来让人当心她马上要掉眼泪。

“我们说了慢慢来，不是吗。我不希望你因为这些想起，呃，那里的事。”她的表情沮丧，食指屈屈伸伸地扣着Sara的腰带。

“啊，不要担心。我们在慢慢来的，好吗，我也恢复得很好，你看我。”

高个子真的仔细上下打量了她，然后手腕用力，把Sara带到怀里，“那再一次。”

Ava低着头，用鼻尖靠近Sara，磨蹭着她的鼻梁，直到两个人额头相抵，“太久了。”她小声叹气，几分钟前吃掉的水蜜桃还有甜香留在嘴边。Sara闻着果味，正心急要催促，嘴唇就被密实地封住，Ava的舌头在她上下唇瓣间作乱，舔舐着却不再深入些，接着那阵桃香又浓郁起来，也不知道是不是有人临时换了蜜桃唇釉，于是Sara退开一些，再迎上Ava时微微张了嘴，从嘴角到人中一路吻去，头脑昏昏沉沉，竟然也忘了分辨唇釉的味道。

分开时Ava发出压抑的哼声，像某种小动物有所渴求的呜咽。Sara平复着呼吸，双手仍抚在Ava耳侧，头脑逐渐清醒过来才察觉腰上的手已经滑到身后，面前这位看起来相当无害又羞涩的人，双手正压在她的臀部使力。

“看起来有人很着急哦。”

Ava仍在发懵，微张着嘴瞪她，Sara被画面可爱得发笑，很满意女友被亲花了妆的样子，Ava的五官因为亲热而全都带上粉色，嘴唇也在唇釉被吃掉后露出些原本的颜色，水润发着亮的、被啃咬得发红的。

“那句话，嗯，‘You are what you eat’，你总说的。”Sara伸手包住Ava的，恶作剧般等着看她反应，“你现在也红得像蜜桃。”

仿佛受到了很大的冒犯，Ava皱着眉缩回手，说起话来磕磕绊绊，“嘁，你明知道不是这样理解的。以及，我才没有着——”

“好了，好了，我知道。是时候回去休息了对吗，很累的。”Sara勾着Ava的手指不让她后退，笑眯眯地用奶音打断。

“你真讨厌啊。”

Sara一边划开隔舱门，一边颇为可惜地想道，

**毛手毛脚的贪心女友可以消失得再慢一些！**

**-**

接着是在几天后L-Crop的酒会上。

Lena和Supergirl在带回Sara的任务上帮了大忙，因此当Kara给她们发来邀请函时Ava直接应下，Sara从视讯投影后探头，装作十分遗憾自己错过了女友和其他朋友认识的故事，“没想到你们这么熟悉。”

“啊，你也想不到我学会多少专业术语，好奇吗？”Ava语气真诚，如果没有看见调笑表情，Sara几乎要以为她打算正经讨论。 **——幼稚。**

酒会举办在记者会后，对太空科技感不感兴趣的宾客都奔着Lena去，簇拥在CEO身边，与这项发明目的直接相关的两位倒是如Kara保证一样没受烦扰，悠闲地在宴厅角落看戏。

Sara穿着的红色长裙在腿根开了口，稍微动作就会露出大半条腿来，在红裙的映衬下，肤色愈发白皙得夸张。她靠在Ava身边，后者条件反射般顺势揽上腰，一边说着话，一边又从路过侍者的托盘上取了酒来。Ava的小西装外套摩擦着Sara的肩背，被这样亲密地贴着，忽然有了微妙的安全感。

Sara原来对女朋友的不对劲丝毫没有察觉，仍看着CEO与Supergirl身边的人群，有一句没一句地开开啰嗦记者的玩笑。直到环着她的那只手开始不规矩地游走，Sara才惊喜扭头。

“哦？”

她是知道Ava到场后酒不离手的，但想着她的好酒量也没多说什么，可现在仔细看看，尽管酒会灯光昏暗，她也能看清Ava耳尖的红色。

——喔，该死。她忘记离开Waverider前的那几杯威士忌。

但好在Ava看起来只是微醺，虽然动作大胆了不少，眼神还算清醒。Sara揉着她的右耳垂，希望让上头的这位把注意力全投到自己身上，Ava十分配合，放下高脚杯，疑惑地看向Sara。

“嘿，你还好吗，我帮你拿杯水？”

Sara才迈开腿就听见小声抱怨，然后又被扣回怀里，Ava靠在她耳边慢吞吞地安慰，“我好极了，为什么需要喝水啊。”

Sara发笑，顿觉身边人又可爱许多分，侧头在她鬓边亲了一口——Ava在她半真半假的要求下放弃了高跟鞋与礼服裙，现在穿着的低跟皮鞋正好给了Sara补上身高差距的机会。

Ava说话时停下动作的手现在又游走起来，从Sara裸露的脖子到手臂，又到肋骨、到腰侧，最后落在她的臀部，长指还又伸到旁边一些，撩拨着她的长裙开缝。

**啊啊。**

带回Sara后，出于这样那样反应过度的担心，Ava坚持要等她完全恢复才可以多些“非语言交流”，Sara本人对此非常不满，但想起初见面仅是被Ava亲吻额角就恐慌发作的情景，又只好不情愿地同意。Ava在这期间表现得极为绅士，偶尔甚至有了一张床睡成两张的错觉，半夜梦醒时没办法扒拉着女朋友的Sara被磨得心里发痒又不能抗议。

所以，像眼下这种情况，被上上下下撩得口干舌燥心里急切，也不能全算作Sara的问题。始作俑者仍一脸状况外，与Sara对视时也只是迷糊地微笑，感叹声今天你也好看极了，然后那只手照样像带着独立意识和肌肉记忆，精准定位往日情事中最刺激Sara的位置。

看来她也绝对不是唯一着急的那个。

Sara愈发头昏脑胀，憋着喉咙口一声呻/吟，用力握住Ava的手，看见后者困惑的表情时在心里暗骂一声。这家伙，当众做坏事的时候就把正直严谨的样子好好收一收吧——

“我需要去洗手间补妆，一起吗？”

所谓“补妆”最后演变成将Ava抵在隔间门上——幸好是在Lena的酒会，假如换成十九世纪哪间酒馆的卫生间她一定会被清醒后的Ava臭骂——好笑的是正经人Ava Sharpe仍满脸正色，不断避开Sara的嘴巴，絮絮叨叨：“Sara，我们说过了！”

委屈上头的Sara生起气来，扯着那人的领结就上嘴，几秒钟前的唠叨变成小声哼哼，她相当满意，仿佛是自己驱赶走了过分理智的那一部分Ava。隔间里一时只剩下断断续续的叹息与唇舌交触、分离时的水声。

眼见Ava神色更加迷茫，Sara好笑地作势要解开她的西装裤暗扣，另一只手恶作剧似的绕到身后，包裹住一侧臀部，得意地看着女友在她手指用力时闭上眼睛。

“我有说过你更辣了吗？”

她凑在Ava耳边低声开口，解着暗扣的那只手往下探去，触及带了湿意的缝间，Ava倏地睁眼，“Sara——”语气里的克制完全消失，却还在担心地试探。

“我们回去吧，Aves，不在这里。”

Ava不舒服地扭着下半身，不小心摩擦到Sara未收回的手指，动作一滞。她低下头，双手捧着Sara的脸，但没有回话。

“我真的好好的，你们都在让我好起来——知道你真实地在身边，我不怕那些闪回记忆的，好吗？”

她能肯定Ava眼里都有什么无声的问句，深觉过度担心的女朋友可爱又招人眼泪，她抽出捣乱的手指，用另一只手为Ava理好西装裤和衬衫，又勾着她的脖子向自己靠近。

“我不再做噩梦，你也知道了，而且那些人性实验有什么可怕的。”

Ava哼哼着笑出声，咬着下唇努力表现得严肃，Sara知道她想起了描述过的其中几个模拟。

“随便啦，但重点是……”她从旁边抽了张纸擦拭手指，注意到Ava紧随的眼神时忍不住再一次凑近嘴边亲吻，“啊，就——”

她拉着Ava走出隔间，笑眯眯地看着镜子里因为头发蓬乱而不满的高个子。

“拜托？”Sara伸指点着西装袖口下的时间手环，“Aves。”

**“我想要更多非语言交流。”**

-

哦，

爱人的Ava Sharpe，也克制，也理性。

是柔软蜜桃，操心太多的年上，和心急不自知的小少年。

是她自己。

和许多Sara没法一一列举描述的宝藏。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读 <3 
> 
> 欢迎分享想法和意见建议 :p


End file.
